


ethereal

by teeterslaughter



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeterslaughter/pseuds/teeterslaughter
Summary: based on an rp i did. 1986 dave and 2010 james portrayals.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Dave Mustaine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	ethereal

They’d been going on and on for a few hours about what started as a joke, about James being Dave’s  sugar daddy and such. Eventually, it formed into something less.. _playful_ , and more genuine. Dave claimed to be explicitly attracted to women, and  _only_ women, but his actions spoke louder than words.

“ Sounds like you just want me to suck your dick at this point, ” Dave started, after ringing up James to actually get his tone and point across.

“ I was really only taking the piss out of you, but if you’re into it, then what? ”

“ Fifty bucks is fifty bucks, James. A little bit of experimenting never hurt anyone, ”

“ I never said it did. ”

“ I know. I’m only reminding myself. ”

“ Right. ”

“ Did you want me to come over? You know, like you said earlier. ”

“ Seriously, if I were to pay you right  now  then you’d do it? Out of everyone you could  possibly have, you want to do this with me.  ”

“  The only person that I know like you, is Cliff. I didn’t want to ruin the very close friendship I have with him. Plus, you offered cash. Figured I’d work it off. ”

“ Right. The door’s o— ”

“ Yeah, yeah, door’s open yada yada, I’ll still knock. See you soon —  _ daddy _ . ”

After that — James was hung up on, left to sit on the couch. Left to think about that  stupid ongoing joke Dave would never let him live down. Why the fuck did he do this in the first place? He was the one who allowed it to initiate. He was the one who  wanted to fuck Dave in the first place, even if the ginger didn’t reciprocate the feelings originally. He merely loved the redhead’s body and how it looked on the outside — something about it just made his skin crawl. Something about Dave in  general pushed all the blood straight down to his dick. It was a hot feeling that he most certainly couldn’t deal with on his own, which was why he was going to have to wait until Dave arrived. Just the way that words drip from his insolent mouth, the way his lips look at all times — the ginger only looks soft to James. He’d be lying if he hasn’t thought about smearing his own cum on those plump lips that the  very much younger vocalist called his own.

He finally heard a knock on his door after a long ten minute wait, with his dick straining against black leather pants. He called for Dave to come in, to which he obliged, a finger wrapped through a lovely lock of those golden sunset shaded curls. James wanted to just completely _ruin_ him.

“ Where’s my money? ” Dave asked after allowing the door to close behind him. “ What a polite introduction. ” The older man mocked, motioning to the fifty dollars on the table with a hand, eyeing those long legs and slightly wide-set hips.  Dear god, James thought, his face feeling hot already as he watched the shorter man head over to kneel down between the silver haired man’s already-spread legs. “ What, you want me to actually be nice? You’re funny, ’ _daddy_ ’. ”

“ You’re never gonna let me live that down, huh? ”

“ You said you were into it, shut the fuck up. ”

“ How cute of _you_ to try and tell me what to do. ”

“ Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it? ”

Next thing Dave knew, his hair was being threaded through with big fingers; the guitarist’s hands flowed gently through his bangs, pushing them back before gripping so  _fucking_ hard. The sensation of unbearable pain sent the shock right down his spine, down his goddamn cock. He didn’t even notice that James drank up the high  _mewl_ that Dave had let go of so unwillingly.

“ What was that, baby? Do you not realize that I technically have all control over you, right now? Maybe you should shut your smartass little mouth and put it to use. ”

He had nothing to say in response to that, except his hands working on getting James’ fucking pants off. As he did so, he finally got to pulling out James’ cock after the black leather reached just past half of his thighs. Porn taught him most of what he wanted to know about this whole gay sex façade, which was completely new to both him and James. Both James and Dave could turn straight men gay, in opposite ways. Dave didn’t know what he thought about the situation, until his tongue pressed up against the reddening tip of the blond’s cock, with James’ hand on his cheek to help coax him into actually sucking it and being comfortable with it all. Dave wrapped his long fingers around the guitarist’s dick, stroking a few times as he continued to lick and kiss the most sensitive part of James. He could literally do whatever he wanted right now. Just having a man’s entire world in his hands excited the redhead even more than he felt in the beginning, and before he even knew it, he was bobbing his head along the latter’s cock, basically _drenching_ his groin in spit, and he began to push his luck each time James let out low groans. Dave’s face was pink as he dragged his tongue along the bottom, pushing his head down fast. When the blond’s cock hit the back of Dave’s throat, he felt tears form in his eyes as he pulled off, coughing a few times to regain his breath. James thought it was one of the hottest sounds and sights he could have ever heard and seen in his life. He’s had all the women he could want in the world, and more — but nothing got him going more than Dave motherfucking Mustaine getting hard for him, sucking his cock like that. From what Dave saw in porn, he decided to go at it again, starting from James’ balls this time, dragging his tongue along the other sensitive bits of skin, all the way up to the tip of his cock again, sucking on the tip. He pulled a louder moan-type groan from the guitarist, feeling as James grips at the messy mop of curls atop his head. 

“ God damn it, Dave — _shit_. Come here, sit — sit on my lap, baby. ” 

Dave unlatched from James’ dick, saliva dripping from his thick lower lip, both swollen from sucking him off like that. He picked up his legs and straddled James, instantly feeling thick, calloused hands slipping through his jeans, grabbing at his freckled asscheeks, stealing a moan from him. He also felt lips on his neck, feeling the older man suck hickeys into his jaw. He didn’t know what turned him on more; the fact that his neck was being sucked on, or if it was that an _older guy_ doing all of this to him. He didn’t know what to say. He felt so hot, so unbearably hot that he wanted to burn his clothes off. Every kiss that James landed on his neck felt like he was being branded with a J, as if he belonged to the latter. He threaded his own long, lean fingers through the short, messy hair that sat upon James’ head, pulling him closer to his own body. He wanted more. So much more it was crazy. He pulled off the tank top he wore, welcoming the cold air with a hug. 

“ Undress yourself and make yourself comfortable. I need to do something. ”

Dave nodded, rolling off of James so he could head into some other room that he didn’t know of. He peeled the blue jeans from his legs, sighing once he got to his undergarments. He forgot about _those_. At this point, he was sure James knew what he was wearing beneath denim every day by now, but he somehow, by the help of some angel, that James didn’t notice. He removed the white lace resting snug on his hips, sitting up normally and playing with his own hair. Christ, maybe he _was_ gay.

Once James retrieved what he needed, he headed back into the living room, by then, he’d tucked himself painfully back into his leather pants, only because he got off to the sight of Dave, or anyone for that matter, in nothing, when it wasn’t vice versa. He’d tucked a bottle of lubricant in his pants earlier, and he only wanted to place it back on the _dresser_ so he _didn’t_ look so much like a desperate fool. Once he saw Dave again, and that perfect, natural arch in his back that met his beautiful, freckled ass — he instantly felt an overdrive of lust-filled feelings punch him right in the gut.

James headed over to the furniture Dave was seated on, lifting his naked body up bridal style, heading right on over to the comfort of his own bedroom, wanting to pleasure Dave instead of having him cramped against the sofa. This caught the redhead off guard, as he hadn’t even noticed the guitarist come up to him until he saw a shadow cast over his pale body. He loved this feeling. The feeling of being completely taken over, manhandled, even — and James was holding him in his extremely nice, big hands like that. He couldn’t have felt harder than he had been in the arms of a man like _James_.

Dave was placed right on the blond’s mattress, feeling up James’ biceps, noticing how much the other loved getting touched like that. He felt the far older man feel him up, his hands tracing along his hips, squeezing firmly, and there was James’ lips against his neck once again, trailing kisses down his chest, deciding to suck on one of Dave’s nipples, to which he felt the redhead jolt at that. He heard a whine, and he circled his tongue around said nipple. He spoke against Dave’s chest,

“ I’m sure you want me to fuck you now, huh? You want me to fuck your ass from the front, like a girl? ”

The noise that elicited from Dave’s throat sounded incoherent, yet somewhat like “fuck yes”. The tattooed man lifted his head from Dave’s chest, grabbing the bottle of lubricant from the dresser, popping the cap open and coating his fingers in the water-based gel. He began to press into Dave’s asshole, one finger at first, slowly, and it coaxed a hiss from the shorter man. The ginger’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as he was being fingered, his abdomen feeling a slight tingly sensation as James curled his finger — and that’s where the amazing feeling comes in, where Dave writhes beneath the latter, feeling the second finger push inside of him, stretching him even more, causing him to grip at the blond’s clothed back.

“ You should see yourself, baby. Squirming beneath me, and I’m only using my fingers. Really shows how much of a precious little slut you are, Dave. ”

Whimpering, the ginger felt pleasure-caused tears well up in his eyes, jumbling words around in a broken sob from both the degrading phrase and the pleasure. James’ fingers were so thick in his ass, the curling against his very prostate feeling like one of the only things to have ever existed. After another minute or so of scissoring Dave open, he removed his fingers, wiping them along the bedsheets. He finally, finally pulled his pants and top off, squeezing his erection through his underwear, before dropping those down as well.

Taking the lube again, James squeezed out a decent amount of the cold liquid onto his dick, stroking himself to coat it in a slick layer, not exactly bothering for a condom. He was sure Dave didn’t mind, either — they both knew each other were clean.

Dave was still trying to gather himself together, his arms snaking around James’ neck as he felt the head of his dick probe his entrance. It felt weird at first — until he started pressing into him, and it felt so, so completely painful — having James bury himself inside of him so quickly like that forced him to throw his head back in a fix of ecstasy and pain. This entire event forced so many incoherent moans out of Dave’s mouth, his mind turned into complete mush by the time James had buried himself fully inside of him. The blond sighed out from how tight Dave was, pressing his hands to the shorter man’s chest, one hand’s thumb circled his nipple again, tugging, this time.

“ Relax, pretty–boy. Daddy’s got ya’. ” James stated, teasing Dave about it, to where he saw his pink cheeks paint over into a deeper shade of red. His hair had fanned around his head earlier, and James took advantage of this by caressing his hair, before pulling on it in a harsh, deft movement, as he began to thrust his hips ever so roughly into Dave’s ass, the spongy lining holding his cock snugly the more he fucked into the ginger. Shaking, the vocalist let out a symphony of “ah”s and sob-sounding “mmm”s. This, after all, had been his first time ever getting fucked by a guy — and James was fucking perfect for it. Speeding up and thrusting harder ripped the most gorgeous phrases and moans from the sweaty boy beneath him.

“ You’re — you’re fucking me just right, _daddy_. I’m making you feel good, yeah? Are you gonna’ cum inside of me? ” Dave questioned in a shaky, breathy moan, hooking his legs around the blond’s lower back, to where James shifted, fucking the vocalist deeper than before, knocking most of the breath out of his lungs. With every jostle into the right place, Dave came closer and closer to where the rope holding his abdomen together threatened to snap. Nothing felt better than having his ass fucked like this, with James worshipping his body with continual praises and countering degrades; it turned on every part of the redheaded vocalist. Once that rope finally snapped, Dave came — white hot all over his old friend’s abdomen, with yet again, another higher pitched sob-whine of the nickname James loved so much. James felt the feeling of overwhelming tightness of the other’s clenched hole around him, making it harder for him to even thrust in. But he continued plowing into his partner like a deviant. And Dave loved the feeling of his thick cock pounding into him like that.

James kept pushing, and pushing, and pushing — drawing out even more lovely noises from Dave as he overstimulated him. It was three more harsh thrusts inside of the other man that he finally felt his own coil unleash, balls clenching, spilling everything he had inside of the smaller man’s ass, letting a groan of peak ecstasy escape him as he came. Looks like Dave got what he wanted after all.

In that moment everything felt so nice and hot as James pulled his cock out of Dave, agonizingly slow.

Dave could’ve passed out right there, feeling his cheek being kissed over and over again, along with his neck. If anybody knew Dave, he loved to cuddle after sex, and it was the morning where you had to avoid him like the plague. So, he wrapped his tired arms around James’ neck, allowing his love kisses.

“ I didn’t even fucking know that it felt that good. Jesus Christ, James. ”

“ Probably the best sex I’ve ever had, if you want me to be honest. ”

Dave didn’t really have anything to say after that.

He only allowed James to shower him in aftercare as sticky white stuff dripped from his ass.

Because a little bit of experimenting never hurt anybody.


End file.
